Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Volume 10 - The Twelve Days of Christmas
Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Volume 10 - The Twelve Days of Christmas is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 7th November 1994 and it got re-released by Disney Videos on 13th November 1995. The video was re-released under the new title of Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Christmas at Disneyland in California and it got re-released by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on Disney DVD & VHS on 15th November 2004. Description Songs are for sharing, and learning the words to your favourite Disney songs has never been so much fun! Just sing along to the on-screen lyrics as you enjoy classic Disney characters in their most memorable musical scenes! Get into the Christmas spirit with Mickey, Minnie, Donald and friends in this live-action songfest that captures the season's warmth and cheer! Sing along to traditional Christmas carols and learn new songs, too - while visiting the North Pole, sleigh riding through the woods and dancing to a yuletide country hoe-down! Songs # Very Merry Christmas # Deck the Halls # Dear Santa # Jingle Bells # Snow Ho Ho # Hip Hop Noel # He Delivers # The Twelve Days of Christmas # I'd Like to Have an Elephant for Christmas # Here Comes Santa # Oh Christmas Tree/We Wish You a Merry Christmas Songs (2004 Re-release) # Winter Wonderland # Deck the Halls # Joy to the World # Jingle Bells # Silent Night # O Holy Night # Here Comes Santa Claus # The Twelve Days of Christmas # Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree # Ruldoph the Red-Nosed Reindeer # Oh Christmas Tree/We Wish You a Merry Christmas Trivia * This is the first Disney's Sing-Along Songs live-action video not to be directed by Gregory Sills and it was the second Disney's Sing-Along Songs live-action video to be located at Disneyland. * This is also the only Disney's Sing-Along Songs live-action video where no one says goodbye at the end. Instead, the characters throw confetti and celebrate Christmas with the people. * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Scrooge McDuck, Goofy, Chip 'n' Dale, the Three Little Pigs, Snow White, Doc, Happy, Bashful, Sneezy, Grumpy, Sleepy, Dopey, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Honest John, Stromboli, Zummi Gummi, Dumbo, Brer Rabbit, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Alice, Mary Poppins, Baloo, Colonel Hathi, Robin Hood, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Roger Rabbit, Belle, and the Beast are featured characters in this. * The DuckTales logo and the clip of the video game Hare Raising Havoc can be seen on the computer Huey, Dewey, and Louie are using during the "Dear Santa" section. * The actual still with the logo is from the reprise of When You Wish Upon A Star from Disney's Pinocchio. 2004 Re-release * This is the Disney's Sing-Along Songs live-action video to be located at Disneyland. * This is the first Disney's Sing-Along Songs live-action video not to be directed by Gregory Sills and it was the seventh Disney's Sing-Along Songs live-action video to be located at Disneyland. * This is also the only Disney's Sing-Along Songs live-action video where no one says goodbye at the end. Instead, the characters throw confetti and celebrate Christmas with the family. * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Scrooge McDuck, Goofy, Chip 'n' Dale, Snow White, Pinocchio, Cinderella, Alice, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Tinker Bell, Aurora, Mary Poppins, Baloo, King Louie, Robin Hood, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Roo, Owl, Ariel, Belle, Aladdin, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Woody, Buzz and Mulan. * The actual still with the logo is from the reprise of When You Wish Upon A Star from Disney's Pinocchio. Trailers and info Original 1994 release 'Opening' # The Return of Jafar (Exclusively on Video) # Walt Disney Classics 1994 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood", and "Alice in Wonderland". 'Closing' # Winnie the Pooh Playtime Videos with clips of "Detective Tigger" and "Pooh Party". # The Aristocats (Coming Soon to Video) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # Disney Christmas Videos 1994 with clips of "Mickey's Christmas Carol", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas", "A Walt Disney Christmas", "Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs". Opening (Rental Version) # The Return of Jafar (Exclusively on Video) # Bambi (Now Available On Video) # Walt Disney Classics 1994 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood", and "Alice in Wonderland". 'Closing (Rental Version)' # Winnie the Pooh Playtime Videos with clips of "Detective Tigger" and "Pooh Party". # Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics 1995 with clips of "Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree", "Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day", "Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too", and "Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore". # The Aristocats (Coming Soon to Video) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # Disney Christmas Videos 1994 with clips of "Mickey's Christmas Carol", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas", "A Walt Disney Christmas", "Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs". 1995 Re-release 'Opening' # Sleeping Beauty (Awakening Soon on Video) # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". 'Closing' # Disney Videos children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Aladdin's Arabian Adventures", "Winnie the Pooh Videos", "Teletubbies", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Disney's Sing-Along Songs: from Pocahontas - Colours of the Wind", "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures", "Thomas the Tank and Friends" and "Disney's Storybook Favourites (Coming to Video in 1996)". # Mickey's Fun Songs (Let's Go to the Circus and Campout at Walt Disney World) 2004 Re-release Christmas at Disneyland in California # Walt Disney Home Entertainment Video Piracy Warning # Pooh's Heffalump Movie (Coming Only to Theatres) # Bambi: Special Edition (For the First Time Ever on 2 Discs Disney DVD Spring 2005) # Mary Poppins 40th Anniversary Edition (Coming Soon on Disney DVD and Video) # Alice in Wonderland: Special Edition (On Disney DVD and Video) # Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (On Disney DVD) # Aladdin: Special Edition (Coming This October) Trailers and info (DVD) 2004 release # The Incredibles (Coming Only to Theatres) # Pooh's Heffalump Movie (Coming Only to Theatres) # Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (On Disney DVD) # Home on the Range (On Disney DVD and Video) # Mary Poppins 40th Anniversary Edition (Coming Soon on Disney DVD and Video) # Alice in Wonderland: Special Edition (On Disney DVD and Video) # Bambi: Special Edition (For the First Time Ever on 2 Discs Disney DVD Spring 2005) # Need Magic Disneyland Resort Paris Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Disney's Sing-Along Songs Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Pat Sharp and John Sachs) Category:Christmas videos Category:VHS Videos with The Return of Jafar trailer (1994-1995) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1994 trailer (1994-1995) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Winnie the Pooh Playtime Videos trailer (1994-1995) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Aristocats trailer (1994-1995) (announced by Stephen Mulhern) Category:VHS Videos with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Disney Christmas 1994 trailer (announced by Rupert Farley) Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Chip 'N' Dale Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Gummi Bears Category:Roger Rabbit Category:Dumbo Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Pinocchio Category:Song of the South Category:Silly Symphonies Category:Mary Poppins Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Cinderella Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:The Jungle Book Category:Robin Hood Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:VHS Videos with Sleeping Beauty trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Mickey's Fun Songs trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Fox and the Hound trailer (1995-1996) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from 1994 (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs)